bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Words and Pictures - Alphabet Fun Time
Words and Pictures - Alphabet Fun Time is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 4th July 1994. It was presented by Sophie Aldred and based on the BBC Schools programmes from September 1992 to July 1993. Description This programme is taken from the long-running BBC education series 'Words and Pictures', complete with the Magic Pencil to show how to write the letters. Incorporating favourite songs and rhymes, this video is complemented by enclosed notes for parents and carers. Words mentioned on the video * A (From The Grasshopper and the Ants): ** ant, apple, axe, angry ant * B (From Jack and the Beanstalk): ** beans, bouncing beans, bumping beans, balancing beans, baked beans * C (From I Want a Cat (Tony Ross) (Christmas Special)): ** cat, cold cat, cardigan, coat, cap, cup, cosy cat * D (From Farmer Duck (Martin Waddell & Helen Oxenbury)): ** duck, duck pond, daring duck, diving duck, dirty duck * E (From Elmer (David McKee)): ** egg, eleven, elephant, electric elephant * F (From The Sky Is Falling): ** fox, fierce fox, food, farmer, fast farmer, furious fox * G (From Peter's Chair (Ezra Jack Keats)): ** girl, gift, gurgling girl, goldfish, gurgling goldfish * H (From But Martin! (June Counsel & Carolyn Dinan)): ** hair, her hair, hat, his hat, hairdryer, his hair, her hat * I (From In a Minute (Tony Bradman & Eileen Browne)): ** ink, insect, into, inside, ill insect * J (From Greedy Zebra (Mwenye Hadithi & Adrienne Kennaway)): ** jungle, jumping, juggling, joking, jolly jungle * K (From The King's Pudding (Joy Cowley & Martin Bailey)): ** king, kicking king, key * L (From Katie Morag Delivers the Mail (Mairi Hedderwick)): ** letter, little letter, long letter, late letter * M (From The Town Mouse and the Country Mouse): ** mouse, minute mouse, macaroni, munching mouse, mushrooms, melon, massive mouse * N (From Let's Go Home, Little Bear (Martin Waddell & Barbara Firth)): ** night, nest, nightingale, notes, nine notes, noisy night * O (From Musical Max (Robert Kraus, Jose Aruego & Ariane Dewey)): ** on, ostrich, otter, opera, off * P (From Matthew's Dream (Leo Lionni)): ** penguin, painting penguin, parrot, purple parrot, pink painting, pink parrot * Q (VHS Only): ** quack, quiet * R (From Whatever Next! (Jill Murphy)): ** rocket, red rocket, robot, rusty robot, rattling rocket, roaring rocket * S (From The Owl and the Pussy Cat (Edward Lear & Louise Voce)): ** sea, sailor, singing sailor, sinking sailor, soggy sailor * T (From Tidy Titch (Pat Hutchins)): ** toys, teddy, tidy teddy, tired teddy * U (From Andrew's Bath (David McPhail)): ** umbrella, upside down, unusual umbrella, ugly umbrella * V (From Why Anansi the Spiderman Makes Webs (Floella Benjamin)): ** van, vegetable van, volcano, vegetables, vegetable van * W (From Supermoo! (Babette Cole)): ** world, windy world, wet world, warm world, wonderful world * X (VHS Only): ** box, fox, x-ray, fox in a box * Y (From Little Beaver and the Echo (Amy MacDonald & Sarah Fox-Davies)): ** yak, yawning yak, yellow yo-yo * Z (VHS Only): ** zig-zag, zip, zebra crossing, zebra Magic Pencil's Writing Methods * A - All the way round, down and flick. * B - Top to bottom, up, and all the way round. * C - Round and round. * D - All the way round, up and down, and flick. * E - Straight across and round. * F - Round and all the way down, then across. * G - All the way round, down and around. * H - Top to bottom up, down and flick. * I - Top to bottom and flick, then dot. * J - All the way down and around, then dot. * K - Top to bottom in, out and flick. * L - Top to bottom and flick. * M - Top to bottom, up and over, up and over and flick. * N - Top to bottom, up and over, and flick. * O - All the way round. * P - Top to bottom bottom to top and all the way round. * Q - All the way round, all the way down, and flick. * R - Top to bottom, up, and around. * S - Round and back again. * T - Top to bottom and flick, then across. * U - Down, round, up and down and flick. * V - Down and up. * W - Down and up down and up. * X - Top, down and across, then top, down to cross over. * Y - Down, round, up and all the way down and around. * Z - Top, along, down across, and back again. Credits Presented by Sophie Aldred Animation - Alan Rogers and Peter Lang (Pigeon Street) Music - Paddy Kingsland Trailers and info # Number Time and Words and Pictures - Tell Me a Story Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Pigeon Street Category:George Layton (Pigeon Street Narrator) Category:Doctor Who Category:Words and Pictures Category:George Layton (Narrator) Category:Sophie Aldred (Presenter) Category:Educational Videos by BBC Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides